


anticipation.

by hufflepunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepunk/pseuds/hufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper-Holmes managed the one feat thought impossible. <br/>She made Sherlock Holmes, the famous consulting detective, Hero of the Reichenbach himself, <br/>dumbfounded by what she told him.  </p><p>What news could achieve that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	anticipation.

For a moment, there was just silence. It was so thick that Molly thought if she reached out her hand she might actually touch it. Her heart thumped in her chest as she waited for Sherlock to respond. Summoning her courage, she looked directly into his sea-green eyes. 

Those deep orbs that held so much emotion. Feelings that he always worked to keep locked inside his chest, where they would be safe. He had built a suit of armour around his heart that way, one that served him well. Until Molly Hooper walked into his life and began to chip away at that armour. Slowly but surely, she uncovered his still beating heart, and joined it with hers. Sherlock never thought anyone was capable of this. But oh, how glad he had been that day when finally they embraced one another in a kiss. That one spark fueled into a rage of passions, every second they had together spent counting the ways to let each other know how much love they had. Whenever Sherlock was away on a case, his thoughts seemed to be pulled to Molly. To the touch of her skin, and the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. 

To be honest with himself, he should have expected this result. Anyone could have seen it coming. But then why was this announcement so hard for him to process? 

Then, Sherlock stole a glance at Molly. He saw all of it. Her joy, anticipation, and the hint of uncertainty. Perhaps even fear that he would be disappointed or angry. No matter what turmoil his thoughts might be in at that moment, he could never stand to see her unhappy. 

For the moment, he will be ecstatic. He will put away his internal conflict. He has to. 

Out of the blue, Sherlock wrapped Molly in his arms, his perfectly shaped lips unfurling into a gigantic smile. 

“This is wonderful news, Molly! To think our genetic information is combining right now, creating a completely new person. I wonder how our chromosomes will blend together. I do hope our baby has your eyes. They are so warm and gentle. Hmm, statistically speaking, the gene for brown eyes is dominant, so it is highly likely-”   
He stopped mid-sentence as he heard Molly giggle and raised one onyx eyebrow in question. 

“Oh, Sherlock. Genetics aside, our child is far more lucky to have you as a father.” She traced her thumb across his cheek and enveloped his lips in a kiss.


End file.
